


Kiss me to sleep

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Three's a Crowd, but Eight is the Perfect Pile [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddle Pile, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: They look like two adorable puppies and San is soft for them, too soft he realizes as he rolls his eyes fondly at them.





	Kiss me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondsAndIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/gifts).

> This was legit supposed to be a fluffy piece but my hand slipped.
> 
> My friend (whom I wrote this for) chose the title.

The bed is big enough for all of them, but that doesn’t stop San from leveling Mingi and Wooyoung with an unimpressed stare after they ask to cuddle with him. He is tired and a bit annoyed, yet he can’t find it in him to deny his cute band mates. Not when they look up at him with wide, innocent eyes and he swears he can see their eyes sparkle in the dim light of the room. They look like two adorable puppies and San is soft for them, too soft he realizes as he rolls his eyes fondly at them. The huge smiles they give him when he takes off his hoodie make San’s chest feel warm.

“Fine, whatever,” he mumbles.

San lifts the covers and slides down besides Mingi, who beams at him. The bed is warm and San feels instantly better, the stress off the day melting off as his muscles relax. Mingi is in the middle of the bed, with his hands resting on his stomach and with Wooyoung on his right side. Wooyoung, who is pressed tightly against Mingi’s body, with his head resting on the rapper’s shoulder and one arm thrown over him, the other under the pillow, also beams at San.

“Mingi’s feeling a bit unwell,” Wooyoung says, and San swears he can hear the pout in his voice.

“Aww, my poor baby,” he coos as he pets Mingi’s head gently.

Mingi huffs annoyed, but doesn’t swat his hand away, he just pouts dramatically. San chuckles as he presses himself against the rapper’s left side and slides his arm around his torso. Before fully settling in bed, San presses a kiss to Mingi’s cheek, making the rapper laugh. Wooyoung mumbles something against Mingi’s shoulder and San reaches out to ruffle his hair gently. He doesn’t feel annoyed anymore. On the contrary, San feels warm, happy and safe.

“I want a kiss too” Wooyoung whines suddenly.

Mingi moves before San can answer and presses a soft kiss to the crown of Wooyoung’s head, making him giggle airy. After that they settle in a comfortable silence. It is late and they should be sleeping, but San wants to enjoy this moment for as long as he can. He loves cuddling Mingi and Wooyoung the most, loves pressing himself close to them and basking in their warmth and scent. It feels like Heaven, especially after a long and stressful day of work.

San is in a sleepy haze when Wooyoung moves his hand to Mingi’s chest. The rapper doesn’t acknowledge the movement, but San does and covers his hand with his own. Wooyoung mumbles something sleepily, something that sounds a lot like ‘I love you Sannie’ and Mingi chuckles. San feels warm when he closes his eyes, ready to go to sleep. Wooyoung seems to have other plans as he intertwines their fingers and moves their hands above Mingi’s heart. San can feel the rapper’s heartbeat, steady and strong under their hands, lulling him to sleep.

“I feel better now,” Mingi slurs, already half-asleep and San smiles and moves his head to press a kiss to his shoulder.

Wooyoung squeezes his hand, probably wanting attention too and San can’t deny him. He lifts himself up lazily, and leans over Mingi’s body to press a kiss to Wooyoung’s cheek. He is rewarded with a high-pitched giggle from Wooyoung and a deep, sleepy laugh from Mingi. San settles back on the bed and closes his eyes, finally ready to go to sleep.

“The lamp,” Mingi mumbles.

Wooyoung grumbles annoyed and squeezes San’s hand tighter. San debates getting up to turn off the lamp, but he is so comfortable and warm and close to falling asleep that he can’t find it in himself to move. The light is dim anyway, it won’t bother them once they are asleep. It’s not worth letting go of Wooyoung’s hand and detaching himself from Mingi’s warm body. San is too comfortable to move, so he just relaxes against Mingi even more, ready to sleep.  
Mingi falls asleep first, as he always does. Usually San and Wooyoung would watch him sleep, talking quietly next to him or whispering compliments and praises to him, even sneaking soft kisses. But tonight all of them are tired, so San and Wooyoung settle for holding hands above the rapper’s chest and just existing in a sleepy haze until they fall asleep.

San is almost asleep when Mingi moans and his whole body jerks. San’s eyes snap open and he cranes his head to look at Mingi, who is still asleep, or at least he looks asleep to San. The moan must have been involuntary, but San is awake now and he is wondering what is going on through Mingi’s head. Suddenly, sleep is no longer a priority to San. The rapper moans again and Wooyoung lazily cracks open an eye and looks at San.

“Mingi,” San says softly.

“Is he dreaming?” Wooyoung asks sleepily.

San lets go of Wooyoung’s hand and ignores his whine in favor of poking Mingi’s cheek. He doesn’t respond, but his hands twitch on his stomach, drawing San’s attention to them. Wooyoung pushes himself up a bit and peers up at Mingi, frowning. A soft moan escapes his lips and San is now convinced that it’s not in distress. Wooyoung turns to look at him, smiling in that way that has his stomach twisting, and San winks playfully.

Wooyoung grips Mingi’s shirt as he leans over him, still smirking and San feels himself getting hard. It’s no secret that Mingi’s voice affects him in a certain way, especially when it’s so close and it comes in the way of soft moans, probably cause by a wet dream. As if he feels the change in the atmosphere, Mingi opens his eyes and whines when he sees both San and Wooyoung above him.

“Was dreaming,” he mumbles sleepily.

“About us?” Wooyoung whispers and smiles devilishly.

Mingi nods. “Your hands,” he says.

San wastes no time in putting his hand on the rapper’s chest then sliding it slowly down his abdomen. Wooyoung leans down and kisses Mingi, who responds eagerly. San slides his hand lower as Wooyoung bites Mingi’s lower lip, making the rapper moan and fist the front of his shirt. San slides his hand under the waistband of Mingi’s pajama’s pants and is pleasantly surprised to feel that the rapper has no underwear on and that he is already half-hard. He grips Mingi’s dick and pumps his hand over it slowly, making the rapper arch his back.

Wooyoung pampers Mingi’s lips with kisses and small bites as he slides his hand over his chest and stomach, joining San’s hand. They slide their hands over Mingi’s dick together in a chaotic rhythm, but the rapper seems to be enjoying himself judging by the way moans spill from his mouth against Wooyoung’s lips. Wooyoung hooks his leg over Mingi’s under the covers and grinds against him, letting out a whine. San can’t help but moan at the sight in front of him, his dick twitching.

San is so focused on jerking Mingi off and watching Wooyoung rut against the rapper’s hip that he doesn’t notice Mingi sneaking his hand into his pants. He moans when Mingi takes him into his hand and he stops stroking Mingi for a second and drops his head against the rapper’s shoulder, groaning loudly. Thankfully, Wooyoung keeps pumping his hand over Mingi’s dick while still grinding against him and San allows himself a few seconds to enjoy the way Mingi’s hand feels around his dick before looking up.

He is greeted by the sight of Mingi and Wooyoung making out and biting each other’s lips. San’s hand starts moving again, faster this time, and somehow he and Wooyoung manage to synchronize and find a pace together. Mingi’s hand grips him harder and San thrusts his hips forward, seeking more friction. Wooyoung whines as he grinds against Mingi harder and faster as he bites the rapper’s lower lip hard enough to leave a mark. San knows he will not last long if they keep this up.

Mingi comes first, two hands are always better than one after all. Wooyoung whines and starts rutting against him even faster and harder in search of his own release. San moans when Mingi turns to look at him after Wooyoung presses his face against the rapper’s neck. San takes one glance at Mingi’s lips, shiny with spit and marred by bite marks, and he comes. Wooyoung’s hips move against Mingi in a frenzy and San guesses that he is close.

Mingi’s hand, the one that isn’t still holding San’s dick, sneaks around Wooyoung’s waist and presses him closer. San lets go of Mingi’s dick and grabs Wooyoung’s hand, still covered in cum and squeezes it. Wooyoung whines into Mingi’s neck when he comes and grips San’s hand tightly. And then everything stills. San and Wooyoung place their still intertwined hands on Mingi’s stomach and the rapper frowns when he sees them.

“Ah, we need to get up and clean this,” Mingi groans.

“I’m not moving,” San announces and ignores the scandalized looks he receives in favor of relaxing against the warm body next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) ;)


End file.
